30 Days OTP Challenge PreciousMetalShipping
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: 30 Days OTP Challenge PreciousMetalShipping Style Short little random drabbles of Gold and Silver with fun themes all mixed together. An contest/bet I'm doing with my lovely Twin There is an off chance I might do a smut, but it's not very likely, Enjoy :3
1. Day One - Summer

_Everyone has their weakness I suppose, I just didn't think heat would be his._

Silver was never the one to let his guard down, or even be himself in font of others besides his dear sister Blue. Lately, Silver's been opening up to his boyfriend a bit more everyday. However, what Gold never once expected even though he was aware of his problem with the heat, he never exacted Silver to actually take it _this_ far.

The redhead was panting, literally heaving for air, giving out a few coughs from the humidity he swallowed in. his mouth was slightly open as he tried to breath, his eyes closed with a slight frown of discomfort. His jacket, which Gold didn't know had a zipper, was zip down and open. He had on a black tank top inside and was sitting with his legs spread irritated with the sticky jeans. "I'm melting…"

Gold chucked, amused and awkward with the situation. "No you're not~"

Silver shook his head, and touched his forehead. "No, I'm literally melting…" he wipe off the sweat from his forehead.

The Hatcher rolled his eyes. "That's just sweat, you're not melting Silv."

The redhead's hand fell down to the couch, too lazy to keep it up still. "So.. Hot… nrrghh…"

Gold would be lying if he said the sight was not arousing. To help with the hotness, he went behind Silver to comb his hair up, in attempt to put it in a high ponytail. Either he was much too lazy from the heat to fight back, or grateful his sticky hair wasn't sticking to his face to complain, Silver just let him put his hair into a ponytail.

The raven haired teen finished, before saying he was done, he made sure to tie Silver's hair with a large bow. "Let's go to the pool then~"

"Does that mean I have to get up…?"

Gold still wasn't used to seeing Silver act like this and only chuckled oddly at him. "Yeah, ya do." Silver groaned at this and started to move to his feets, the large girly bow on his head went unnoticed by him. It took awhile, and some encouraging for the tired out redhead to get ready. Soon the two of them open the door where the sun waves had hit them.

"**Nope.**" Silver turned around, shutting the door and heading back to the couch, Gold scoffed and yanked Silver's color back and semi dragged him outside. "Ack! I rather live then melt!"

"What makes you think you would melt?"

The redhead frowned and started to walk on his own. "Cyan said that; the more you sweat the more skin you lose, and soon you'll just be a puddle of bloody water."

Gold had to stop, making the redhead look back at him. He had to stop walking due to the sudden hit of confusion and mind blow. "What…." he wasn't even sure what to ask or even say. The very fact Silver actually _believed_ that was the most confusing part of all. "… In the world have Cyan been teaching you…?"

Just as the Exchanger was about to open his month, Gold quickly but in, eyes locked on the ground in front of him, holding his palm out. "Don't answer that."

Silver sighed out and kept walking with Gold, his jacket open and loosely on him, his hair kept swaying, yet he barely even noticed. It was when the guys around the neighborhood started to stare more intently on him more than ever before which got him curious and insecure. _What are they all staring at…? I don't look that much different from anytime before…_

Ataro was at his trainer's head, snickering as he noticed the lover of his trainer was catching on to the added feature on his head, he decided to help the teen out by pulling on his hair slightly. "Ack, stop that." when Silver moved his head, the bow had slightly lowered, making him catch a glimpse of something white. "Wha…"

Gold hadn't noticed his own starter had betrayed him. Silver stopped walking and pulled on the ribbon, making his hair fall messily to his shoulders and back. "**Gold.**"

The owner of the name flinched to the tone. "Yes Sil-FFF-ACK!"

With the ribbon, the redhead blindfolded the raven haired male, and pulled on the ends causing the Hatcher to fall back on his bum. Despite the heat, the redhead can clearly physically harm his partner when annoyed with something he did. "Gold!"

"Ahahha!" despite feeling his eyes being pushed back dangerously deep into his skull, he tried to joke his way out. "It's already time for _that_ kind of play?" this only earn him a tighter tug on the untied blindfold, making his eyes pulse from the tightness. "I guess every Uke needs their time to shine~"

This comment made Silver fall back to his back, pulling on the ends of the ribbon moving it down to his mouth, embarrassedly shouting out with a slight blush. "SHUT IT!" Gold only gag at the cloth as Ataro laughed, watching the two make a scene.

* * *

**Headcanon:**

Being raised in the cold, Silver cannot stand the heat. The sun would normally take more affect on him then others, adding to the fact he refuses to take off his jacket, Silver often sleeps all day when it's too hot to get up. Fire like Heat doesn't effect him as much as the Sun Heat does. He hates the summers and lets his guard much too down, causing him to act a bit more like a child. He often avoid the Week of Heat by heading over to Mt. Silver, and relaxing in the cold.

Yeah, I don't know, it was a random thought, and I liked it =w= plus it gives him more cuteness/shot

_Partners_ will now be momentarily on hiatus until the 200 Deviation is submitted!

Without further Ado, _30 Days OTP Challenge PreciousMetalShipping Style_ Will now begin~~


	2. Day Two - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

_I didn't notice the diffrence in our body types until after I wore his clothes…_

Gold grunted and fidget uncomfortably. Silver on the other hand whimpered and felt highly expose. As a little dare give from a certain blonde with a ponytail, the two of them had to wear the others clothing. They were both okay with it at first, until they noticed that the other's size was _completely_ different then their own.

"Ack.. So tight.." Gold felt like he was wearing a suit of some sort. Silver's tank top he wears underneath couldn't cover his belly button, Gold couldn't button Silver's jeans, when he tried he felt a great amount tight pressure to his member, it was much to painful to try again. The jeans snug around his thighs and the jacket. Oh boy the jacket didn't even zip, his felt like he was wearing a corset, fighting around his stomach. His arms hang to his sides, he couldn't bring them down completely otherwise he might rip something. Gold was not amused with the girl's giggling. "Jeez Silver how can you breath in this!?"

"It's not tight, you're just fat!" in the position the redhead was in, he lack any sanity to actually focus.

Gold gritted his teeth, too much in discomfort to turn around and look at him. "I'm not fat! You're just too skinny!"

Silver's cheeks was tainted with a deep blush, he felt so expose in front of the girls, his mind was in the clouds, Gold's scent was all around him. It made his heart flutter and feel safe. Which added to his embarrassment and mental confusion. Unfortunately for Silver, the Hatcher decided not to wear a shirt underneath today. His sweater was _much_ to lose on him. The sleeves where to long and wide, one side of his shoulder was expose, it felt more like a dress rather then a sweater. Gold's jeans were loose around his waist as well, he had to hold them up because Gold refuses to wear a belt. with each passing second his face kept burning with a bright scarlet color. "Sh-shut up!"

The girls giggled. "Yellow! Thank you SO much for this!" Crystal laughed, not regretting a thing, Blue joined in the laughter and huggled the blonde close. Green and Red were out buying more snacks and drinks, Sapphire, Ruby, and the girls were left playing Truth or Dare. Yellow giggled with the others, enjoying the site and partly glad Red wasn't here to witness her devious side. "Can we switch back now?" Gold asked annoyed with everyone.

_"Please."_ Silver seconded the question.

Blue laughed louder. "AHAAH! NO WAY, WE NEED PICTURES FIRST!"

"Totally!" Ruby and Blue quickly stood up to get their equipment.

Silver's face burned even more at the idea. "N-nee-san!" he turned around, only to have the long sleeves slip, making almost drop the pants he was wearing. "Uwah..! See Gold!? You're fat! These pants are _way_ to big!"

Gold was obviously offended by this. "What!? I'M NOT FAT!"

"All your clothes are baggy!"

"That's because you're too skinny!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are! Seriously! What kind of self respecting man wear TIGHT JEANS?! There's no room to breath!"

The girls were now bursting out laughing, Silver's face flushed bright red, getting embarrassed by their laughing and the situation. "IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT FITS!"

By now, the two of them were yelling at each other, heading their embarrassment towards each other. They were both unaware of the two water trainers snapping away pictures. When the two had finally noticed, they ran with the best to their abilities in those clothing back to bedroom where they changed and switched clothes.

Both of them had to place on their jackets now, though the redhead kept staring at the sweater ever since he took it off. Now with a more calmer mind, Gold chuckled and quickly pulled his sweater over Silver's head. "H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"Oh come on~ I know you want to wear it~" rejecting the idea would be lying, something he was told not to do anymore. He didn't want to admit it either. He felt more comfortable with his own shirt on him. He would never admit it, but Gold's sweater was covered in his scene, to the redhead it felt like that Hatcher was there around him. It was almost as if the Hatcher was holding him.

Silver looked to the side, his cheek being tainted with a bright red color. Gold chuckled and headed out the door, with a quiet Silver coming from behind. He felt protected, he felt safe. He felt like he wasn't alone. "Idiot…"

Gold was somewhat grateful he got to wear the Exchanger's clothe, it reminded him that Silver was smaller then him. It reminded him that deep down Silver was more fragile then he was lead to believe. It reminded him that Silver can break more easier then himself. With that reminder in mind, Gold was now more determine to protect the redhead from any danger headed his way.

* * *

**Day Two - Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

I always found Gold to be bigger int he HGSS~ plus it's cuter having Silver skinnier =w=/shot

As you all know~ Me and mylovely Twin *Eifi-Copper Are in a bet... contest... thingymajig where she draws and I write, 30 Days OTP Challange PreciousMetal Style~!

For the first 15 days of November we write/drawn then take a break for the rest of the month, then we pick it up again at December for the next 15 days and Vala~ done :3  
So Gold and Silver will be lovey doveu for 15 days =w= then hot and sexy for the next  
EVIL YELLOW/SHOT and no, this wasn't based off the king's game, I had this wrotten before that LOL


	3. Day Three - Holding Hands

_It wasn't that he had too much pride or ego, it was simply that he was much to shy to actually do it._

The redhead Exchanger watched his boyfriend from the distance, Gold was playing with his pokemons, or as he calls them, his family. It was about three days ago, the Hatcher asked him to make the first move this time, feeling a bit insecure with their relationship -seeing how it started out one-sided.-

Silver didn't want to make him feel bad, over the time they spent together Silver grew to love him more then he ever expected. Which is why he spent the last three days trying to work the nerve to do one simple little thing.

Hold his hand.

Gold was well aware of the redhead standing behind him from the distance. It took awhile for him to figure out that Silver just wasn't used to of this. After he was done feeding the pokemons he was going to tell him he didn't have to, the fact that he tried was good enough for him. "Sintaro, don't spend too much time in the sun, you might wither~"

The Sunflora dance around, almost ignoring him. Silver had finally manage to take a couple steps but was still a good amount away from him. If this was Blue's hand that wanted to grab he had no trouble doing so, for Gold he wasn't sure why he felt so bashful about this. on the surface he wasn't sure why, deep down he had a slight clue. Gold petted his Politaro before getting up. The redhead flinched once they made eye contact. "Morning Silver."

"Morning…"

He passed by him slowly, wondering what to make for them to eat. Silver swiftly turn around, wanting to reach out to him. Yet his hand almost got half way before instinctively retracting. Silver mentally face palm at him as Gold started to cook. A few more minutes later, the Hatcher had served them both. "Breakfast's ready~"

_Okay.. All I have to do is pick up the fork and put it in his mouth.._ Silver muttered out a thanks and picked up his fork. He cut a piece of the pancakes which he was somewhat fond of eating in he mornings. The sweet bread on his fork, cut neatly. Silver looked over to his boyfriend next to him. He took deep breaths, trying to prepare himself for what was about to happen next. "Gold?"

"Yeah?" he looked over to him. Silver silently gulped and gripped the fork in his hand. "I-.. uh.. Well.." his arm refused to bulge, it took a good weird stare from Gold to make Silver back off. "Nevermind.."

Gold was confused to what just happened. One moment Silver was grunting and gripping his hand, and the next he started sulking. Looking at his actions closely, he came to the conclusion the redhead was trying to feed him like he would normally do to him. A few more minutes of the awkward silence, Silver glanced over to the eating Hatcher.

His silver eyes light up when he saw some honey on he older male's cheek. He figured he can lick it off for him, and that would be a big step into showing the male he truly does care for him. With determination now in his veins, he poked Gold's shoulder. When Gold turn to him, Silver froze and became momentarily lost in his golden eyes. "Uh.." regain his senses quickly, he looked back at Gold's cheek.

And lost his nerve just as fast. "Nevermind…"

Gold sweat dropped at his now even more depressed boyfriend. He only ignored it, waiting for Silver to tell him what was bugging him so much. For some reason he hadn't told him he wanted to call off the first move thing. He took another bite, this time feeling the honey slip down his face from the movement inside his mouth. Once he noticed he wiped it off with a napkin close by. By the time it was off, he just realized what Silver wanted to do. "You're done?"

Silver nodded and handed him the plate. Gold stood up, taking the dishes to the kitchen and leaving behind his sulking boyfriend. The redhead watched from the breakfast bar his immature Hatcher, doing labor work, it always amused him, though at the moment he wasn't amused by anything. _Am I really that incapable of showing affection…?_

The doubt that crept to his mind made him cringe. His eyes returned to Gold's turn figure. He suddenly remember how Gold would embrace him from behind him often. Now the redhead had a new idea. It wouldn't be that hard, he has done it once before, another time would be an easy walk around the park.

He quickly got up and went inside the kitchen, he went unnoticed by Gold which he was thankful for. Even though he knew he had the skills of a Master Ninja, he wasn't the type to brag about such things. Gold was humming a tune at random, the sounds of the running water block out Silver's deep breathing excusive he just came up with. Silver started to stretch and widen his arms. His plan to suddenly embrace him was going to action.

That is until the door bell rang, making him yelp and stumble back from the shock. "Whoa! Silver you okay?"

Even a simple walk around the part can lead to a run in with Beedrils. "Yeah.. I'll get it.." sulking his way to the door, he opened it and automatically glared at the person who ruined his possibly only chance to show affection to his boyfriend. It was none other then Crystal, holding many lab reports in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

The twin tails walked in, not waiting for a normal welcoming. "You guys said you would help me with the reports today! Remember?"

As soon as gold heard this trying to walk out of the kitchen, he quickly walked back inside, leaving Silver alone to answer her question. "Yeah, of course." _I forgot about this…_

He sighed out. It couldn't be help, Crystal started to separate the files and piles for the two boys. "Gold! I know you're not busy, come over here and help already!" the two of them heard a groan, Gold then came from the kitchen and sat down grumpily, obviously not wanting to do this at all. Crystal handed the two a part of her work for them to do, Gold had less then them considering he might not take it serious enough to trust him enough with a respectable amount of work.

Gold pulled all the cards to get out or take a break. Some worked in Crystal's favor, such as getting drinks, or getting snacks, putting on music or turning up the Air Conditioner. With all his cards played, he had o more tricks up his sleeves. Throughout the couple of hours, Crystal noticed something resting uneasily in Silver's mind. With Gold's ignorance, she figured it had to do with something related to the Hatcher. "Hey, Gold, can you get me another soda?"

Gold gladly accepted this, he would enver pass up a chance to skip out of work. Not that he was irresponsible he was just that bored to deal with it. Once the Hatcher left the room, Crystal quickly nudge the redhead next to her. "Hey Silver?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there… anything wrong?" something he hated about her, how she was so skilled in reading right through him. At time she was sharper then Gold, or Gold just refuse to acknowledge his issue. In this case, Silver strongly believed it was the second option. He knew he couldn't lie himself out of this, she had already seen him depressed. "Not entirely."

"But there is something wrong~ tell me." Silver took his time wondering how to form his panicking mind into words. He went close to her face and whisper in her ear, trying to explain to the best of his abilities. Once he pulled away, Crystal had trouble keeping a straight face. Any little thing chuckle would have made Silver withdraw from her. "Okay… well maybe… you're afraid?"

Silver looked at her, confused and wanting her to continue. "Well, if you made the first move, it'll hurt when he pulls away right? If he ever leaves…" Silver looked down, the girl continued to talk. She was unaware of Gold coming back. "Making the first move is like opening your heart to the person.. You're afraid He might leave." he never thought of this way. In the end it was his own insecurities that unintentionally hurt Gold.

Crystal created distance between them as she heard Gold coming closer. The Hatcher handed her the drink and sat down, this time more quieter than before. It took a couple minutes until the twin tails stood up. "I'm going to take a short break~" she dashed off to the backyard not staying to listen to their replies. She made herself busy with playing with the pokemons out there. Silver looked at the papers in front of him intensely. Gold thought he should use this chance to break off the first move challenge.

Before he can open his month, Silver had suddenly stood up and walked over to him. Sitting next to Gold a bit closer then normal. "Silver?"

"I…" Gold felt like the world stopped moving. Silver's hand laid on top of his. He looked to the side, fighting back his shyness. His fingers slyly curled around, officially making him holds hands with the Hatcher. "I trust you…" even though it went unheard. Gold smile, taking this as Silver's way of saying _I love you._

Gold's smile went wider, he leaned down and pecked the Redhead's cheek.


	4. Day Four - Dancing

_I know he has many tricks and skills up his sleeves, but what I didn't expect was one of them was dancing…_

"Why did she want a dance…."

Silver groaned onto his palm, tossing the invitation to his older sister's wedding down at the low table in front of him. On the letter it listed the events that he just absolutely _must_ take part in and one of them was indeed something he had not a clue on how to do.

_Dancing._

Gold chuckled and sat down next to him, relaxing his arms on the couch top. "Come on~ it's a wedding, dancing is a basic law~" his attempt to cheer him up failed. Silver groaned and ran a hand over his face. Gold was getting confused to why he was so dead set against the activity. "Oh come on Silv~ dancing isn't all that bad~"

"It's not that I think it's bad it's just…" the redhead lost his voice under this thing called pride. He turned his head away, unable to look at his boyfriend as he says this. "I can't.. dance…"

Even though he was sure he said 'I can't dance' Gold would very much rather tease him a bit. "Sorry, didn't hear that, you what?" he watched the redhead fidget a bit, trying to fight off the heat from his cheeks. He found it adorable, something he can't admit, otherwise he would be met with a punch to the face.

"I can't… _dance…_"

Pretending that he didn't know this already, he made a noise of understandment. "Sooka… Well then!" he jumped to his feet and grabbed the Exchanger's hand. "I'll just have to teach you!"

"What?!"

Gold grinned and dragged Silver to one of the empty rooms in his house. His house was fairly larger than most 'normal' houses you find. He never question why his house was big, he just accepted that little fact. Silver was dragged in the center of the room, there was a couple of instruments and a stereo. Much to his luck. "Dancing is easy once you know the basics~"

Silver silently glared at him. Gold started to look through the various of CD's wondering which one was appropriate. "I'm **not** dancing with you."

"I know." Gold picked a CD and went over to the sound system. "You'll be dancing with Blue at her wedding, until then, you'll be practicing with me." the redhead glared at the loophole he found in his sentence. Before he continue to protest, he started to think if he should just give in for the sake of not disappointing his sister.

Silver gave a cold stare, calming down on his glaring. Gold never flinched and just went up to him once the music started playing. It was random piano music, simple to dance to. The Hatcher made an gesture, silently asking if Silver was up for it. After weighting the aftermath, and results. The redhead gave in with a defeated sigh. "Fine.."

"Great!"

Silver felt a bit awkward being in the position they were in now. Holding hands, only mere inches separating their feets. It was much _much_ to close for him. It was worse when he noticed the golden eyed teen staring at him. All Silver tried to do was look the other way, which Gold only pouted at. "You have to look at your partner when Dancing Silv."

Oh how he hated to be called Silv. He turned his head to him, glaring at him. Gold smirked to himself in the little victory and started to lead Silver more carefully now. During this little dance, the experienced Hatcher spoke about all the basics, what to do, what not to do, and how to do it, as well how to avoid. At some point the redhead started to relax, despite he was forced to be stuck in this embarrassing situation. He was grateful there was no witnesses.

Minus the pokemons that sat there watching. He tried to ignore Ataro and Sneasel magically eating popcorn, making snide comments in their own language in which he cannot understand. He momentarily wondered if that was a good or bad thing. "Ow!"

The redhead flinched when he heard Gold shout out. He quickly made distance between them, knowing it was his fault. Gold endure the pain and sweat dropped. "Alright alright~ let's try again." they both sighed and continued. Three days had passed and Silver only gotten a bit better. Though for Gold a bit better meant going from seven times stepping on his feets, to six times. It wasn't long when he tried to come up with a better way to help understand better.

Gold noticed Silver wasn't understanding the sound waves. He was much to tense and stressed out to even try to do it correctly. On the filth day he sighed out and sat Silver down in front of him before starting the lessons again. "Okay, what's bugging you?"

"Nothing."

"You answered that to fast, something's wrong." Gold pursed his lips, staring intensely at his redhead. Silver started to stare back, trying to convince him that he was okay. He released his mistake just a hair late. Forgetting the fact Gold can read emotions best when looking at someone's eyes. "Well?"

He shook his head with defeat. He found his reason for stressing stupid himself, he can only imagine what Gold would say about it. "I don't support this…"

"Dancing?" Gold retracted his upper body with slight shock.

"No!" Silver ran his hand over his face. He sighed out, finally just letting it out. "The wedding. I just… I don't.."

Being an only child, Gold wouldn't know how Silver was feeling about his older sister getting married. The only one who can help and that Silver as well trusted was Green, though considering that was man taking his sister away, it would probably be the worse idea in the entire _planet_ to leave them alone with each other. Gold thought for a moment, wondering how can he help calm the redhead and accept the idea. Or at least come to terms with it. "I'm not the right person to talk to about this… but it _is_ Green. The dude who doesn't even give fan girls one little glance."

"It's not Green I'm worried about…"

This took him by surprise. He never would have guessed Silver didn't trust his own sister with getting married. "You're worried she's making a wrong decision?"

"No.. this wedding… it's random.. Came out of nowhere just…" The Hatcher was confused to what Silver was implying now. "Dose she really… want… this.." Gold was still lost, even so he went up and sat next to the redhead and placed his arm around his shoulders.

"You trust her right?"

"I guess…"

"Then it's okay, she's strong and plans ahead right?"

Silver looked at the ground. "I guess…"

Gold chuckled and pulled him up to his feets. "Then just trust her~"

The redhead looked up, sorting out his emotions and slowly coming into terms with the wedding. "Yeah.. Okay."

They found themselves in the room again. Gold did his best to show the redhead how to dance, how to lead, and how to hold. Silver tried his best to actually remember and try to do this. After four more days, Silver went from stepping on feets six times, to leading his partner with sly moves to spare. The progress made both of them happy. Even though the redhead will never show it off. The two of them were taking a break, Blue's wedding was close and Silver was ready. "Hey Gold?"

"Yeah~~"

"How did you learn to dance?"

Gold took a sip of his drink and looked at the redhead with unsettled eyes. "My mom has this friend, she owns a dancing school, so when I was left with her, I just… learned~" Silver found it hard to believe his care free mother was actually responsible back then. Gold ended the break and went back to teaching the redhead. Making sure he was ready and wasn't going to severely injury his sister's feet. After a week, the wedding was here, everything went smoothly. After the father and daughter dance, in which Red took the place of the father.

Everyone was now at the dance floor, dancing and talking among themselves. "Would you just go already? Gold crossed his arms. Silver didn't want to go up to Blue and ask her to dance. During the two weeks of practicing, Gold forgot to build Silver's confidence. "Oh Christ, I'll just bring her here then!"

"No no wait! I'll go!" Silver shot up, pushing the Hatcher back down to his seat. He groaned and walked over to his older sister, looking down at the wooden floor trying to block out the shyness and butterfrees welling in the pit of his stomach. Once he reached her close enough, he inhaled deeply. "Nee-san?"

"Silver!" she wasted no time jumping to her feet and embracing the boy. "I got married!"

"You're still not over that…?" ever since it was made official two hours ago. Blue had troubled believing she was married and was somewhat overly emotional today. Blue ditched the comment and smiled at him. "Um.. I was wondering…"

"Hm?" she lowed her head to look at her younger brother from below, since he was looking down as he talked. "Wonderiiiing~?"

Gold chuckled knowing Blue wasn't making it any easier for the poor boy. "If you would… like to dance.."

The brunette pulled back, taken back by his question. She knew for a fact he could not and did not like to dance. Before she can answer, Silver grabbed her arm and tugged on it. She nodded her head and walked to the dance floor with him. To add more pressure on the redhead, everyone stopped dancing and made room. Wanting to watch the two. Gold held back his laughter at the redhead's misery. The music got switched to something more slow and gentle. Blue held hands with him, letting him take the lead. Silver moved his body as Blue soon followed.

She was surprised he was doing so well, his feets were distanced correctly, and shift from side a good amount. Gold watched from the distance, sitting next to Sapphire who was observe from the scene. Red and Yellow soon joined the slow dance along with a few other couples. Gold noticed the redhead stumbled a few times from the pressure, though it wasn't anything to big. It was a rather cute sight. It went on for a long set of time. When the two finally ended the dance, Silver came back to the table. A small smile was on his lips. "Had fun?"

Silver looked sighed out, feeling better to get out of everyone's sight. "Thank you.."

"Fooorr…?" the redhead gave a glare to Gold.

He rolled his eyes and sat down on his seat. "Teaching me how to dance…"

"And you are a welcome~~" the smug smirk on his face made the redhead regret thanking him. A few more hours passed the music went from upbeat to back down to slow. What Silver realized was that the Hatcher never went to the dance floor. Unlike before when he was nervous to ask his Sister to dance. Silver stood up and went in front of the bored Hatcher. "Hm? What is it?"

"Um… I-if I had to dance… then you should have to too.."

This made Gold smile, he quickly accepted and lead him to the dance floor, taking the lead without even asking. "Wasn't exactly the most romantic way to ask someone to dance, but I'll take it~~"

"I wasn't asking!"

"Oh sure you weren't~"

"Idiot…"

"With good looks~"

"Shut up!"

* * *

So in this one, Gold teaches Silver how to dance~ as seen in _Dance Lessons_ Gold had been dancing since he was a very young child. this is a future fic appearntly, Silver learns to dance for his sister's wedding yes, SISTER cause that is what he calls her in EVERY translation. They are siblings, and I don't support this kind of inscet, he has doubts about the wedding but puts it aside~ they dance yay, Silver wants to dance with Gold but has to much pride to actrually say it so yeah~

Oh and OMG THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVING ;^;

Thank you my lovely followers omg it means so much, thanks for the support!


	5. Day Five - Break Down

_She left me… so I went to search for him. I wanted.. Someone.. Family… I just wanted someone to care…_

The pure red haired young boy stood there. In the middle of a broken secret base, he just stood there. A shadow loomed over his eyes, his hands were loose at his sides. It had been three months since being trapped in stone and a week after that since breaking free from the stone. Silver was now able to see his father. Throughout the week he tried to think of ways to approach him. When he finally decided on a plan, he had confidently walked to the base his Ursaring went to place his father.

Yet the man and the bear wasn't there. So now he stands there, wondering if he had stepped out for a moment. Though it much to unlikely, the place looked almost as if Giovanni was never brought here. His shining steel eyes were widen and dilated. _He abandon me… didn't he…._

This harsh fact made his heart stop. His pupils shook in his widen eyes. His fallen hands gripped and were tucked into his palm. His legs tense up. His voice got clogged in his throat. The tears and screams were fighting in his heart. His mind had shut down on him. He couldn't even see what was in front of him, he couldn't even hear Sneasel calling for him. Soon his breathing came to a halt. His mind didn't feel, but his heart was aching.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt this much pain. His screams and tears were forced back down, exploding in his chest. His heart flinched and cringe, feeling pressured by the raging battle within him. His shoulders shook, yet no tears came out, his teeth gritted shut. He didn't want to accept it. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact he was abandon once again. Air didn't get in his lungs. The burning sensation made him feel like he was drowning. Drowning in fire, an internal fire with bombs. His conscious was slipping, the lack of air made him feel dizzy. He just couldn't take it anymore.

Silences suddenly became louder, he wasn't sure how that was even possible. He couldn't hear anything, yet the silence was so loud, drumming in his ear. He felt like the pressure of the air was dashing to him, making him feel like he was falling. "Silver?"

Silver flinched and gasp loudly, inhaling air to his burning lungs. The loud silence vanish, the pain, tears and screams were sucked into a box. Gold had flinched to Silver's reaction to him. The Exchanger's back was turn, his hair messily covering his neck and face. "Silver…? Are you okay?"

"…" Silver looked down at the ground, trying to find his mask and put it back on. Gold frowned at the silence, and walked over. The footsteps made the redhead scatter in his mind, trying to find his mask more desperately. In his mind he found himself in the dark, without his mask, he was just a lonely crying child, with it, he felt nothing. "…."

Gold roughly pulled Silver to look at him by yanking his shoulder. "Oi!" Though he flinched when he saw Silver's broken, panicked, shattered expression. Silver swiftly turn his face to the ground, looking at the other side, trying to use his hair to cover his face. "Sil….ver…. What…" he looked around the base. "Happened?"

The redhead took back his shoulder and kept staring at the ground. "Ursaring's missing…"

"What? Did he run away?" Gold looked around again, this time worried.

Silver shook his head like a child refusing to talk. "No… he was supposed to bring my father here…"

_Your Father…!?_ The Hatcher wore a serious yet confused look, trying to catch up and understand the things he was learning. "You found your Father? T-that's good..!" Gold moved closer to the boy, now standing in front of him. The silence Silver gave made him not believe so. "Right…?"

He didn't get answer, the older boy put his hand on the redhead's upper arm. Gripping him to get attention, he bend down a bit to try and look at Silver's eyes. He felt like he was talking to a child. "Silver? You found him, that's a good thing right?"

"He… did bad things…" his voice was low, resembling a child's tone. "To many people he… did bad things.."

Gold shook his head, not understanding what he was saying. "Silver… who is your father?" the redhead took a couple steps back, getting free from Gold's grip. His arms fell to his sides once more. His raised up his head to look at the Hatcher dead in the eye. His eyes broken and hinted with fear.

"I am… Knightwalker Silver. I am the son of Knightwalker Giovanni. The leader and founder of Team Rocket."

Golden eyes went wide. Shock and confusion waved over his body. He heard many things about that man from Red. Many cruel things. He found it extremely hard to believe his best friend was related to someone he can only refer to as Satan. He didn't want to believe it. His heavy emotions stopped, he realized that this had a big impact on him. He can only imagine what Silver must have felt like when he learn of this. "I am… The Prince of Darkness…."

Suddenly, Gold accepted the fact his best friend was the son of Satan. That little fact didn't change his views on him, that little fact was now something minor. He came to terms with it, and placed it aside, knowing that wasn't the issue here. "I am… I was… abandon by him…"

Silver looked down, losing his voice for the last part of the sentence. _That_ was the issue. _That_ is why Silver is like this now. Broken down and confused. Gold decided to plan for his murder against Giovanni another time. He walked closer to the redhead, yet he only created more distance. "Hey, Don't… back away from me."

"No… you don't get it… his blood… runs through my veins."

"So?" Gold have a stone look. "That don't mean anything. It's just blood, I have it too."

Silver shook his head more desperate now, more confused. His mask wasn't on, he could break at anytime. "No! you don't get it!"

Gold grabbed the knife from Silver's front pocket. He seen the redhead whip it out enough times to know where he put it. The redhead was taken back by this action, he was even more shock when Gold sliced his arm. The sharp steel broke skin instantly turning the cut line read with blood. Gold had grunted and wince from the pain. he clenched his fist and forced out the red liquid. "See? I have it too Silver. It's just blood human needs to live."

He walked closer to the confused Exchanger.

~Silver was alone in the darkness, he couldn't find his mask, he had dropped it somewhere in the dark abyss. He can hear foot steps coming close to him, he was terrified, without his mask he wasn't strong. He can break at anytime, he was terrified at the foot steps. He couldn't even pinpoint where it was coming from.~

Silver backed up, he was confused to what was happening. "Why did you…?"

The Hatcher smirked when he noticed Silver couldn't back up anymore. The blood started to ooze out, falling slowly to his wrist. "You think having his blood makes you evil.. That's just bullshit…"

~Silver saw Gold walking closer to him. He didn't want him to come any closer. Too many people had gotten close and left him. The one girl he loved and looked up to even left him without a so much of a goodbye. He saw a spear sword weapon, he panted with fear and gripped it, holding the weapon out to stop Gold from getting closer.~

"Team Rocket… they… they were made because of me.. I was the reason he did many terrible things to people I should be allowed to walk away from that, I have to be punished." Gold wasn't listening, what he honestly heard was gibberish.

The Hatcher gripped Silver's shoulders, looking at him in the eye. "Listen to me already! Team Rocket was not made because of you, Giovanni is just a crazy old man!"

"He's my father Gold!" he tried to argue back.

**"****_Then where the hell is he?!_****"**

~Gold gripped the spear sword that was threatening to piece him. He kept walking, his hand holding the spear, sliding as he got closer. Silver's eyes widen as he watched in horror the blood fall from his hands. The golden eyed teen didn't even flinch, he just kept walking, despite the pain he felt. He kept getting close.~

Silver widen his eyes at Gold's sudden out burst. What he said made the box open. Inside his chest pain spread to his veins. His eyes darted from side to side, trying in vain not to let the tears fall. he failed to contain them, he was trapped under Gold's grip and force to unclog his throat, letting the tears fall down. They started out small drops forming from his corners.

Gold loosen up his grip, his stone look became a sympatric one.

~The scared redhead breathed hard, his hands shook violently until they let finally let the spear sword fall to the ground. His arms uselessly fall to his sides, his eyes were shocked by the Hatcher's embrace. His eyes darted a bit, he felt the darkness start to fade. A bit of colors seeking in his little abyss prison he trapped himself in.~

The smaller boy's shoulders shook. Silver didn't fight back Gold who had embrace him just now. _My own Father abandon me. I guess I have no choice do it? To live on this earth alone…._

Silver brought his hands slowly to his face. Gold let the redhead fall to his knees. His black gloves clenched his red hair. Sneasel stayed behind Gold, unable to do anything for his Master. Gold just watch him come to terms with all this mess. _Accepting that you've been abandon… is pretty lonely._

The Hatcher bent down to knees, moving his hands from his face, on instinct those black gloves moved to his own arms, clenching his black jacket tightly. The older male wanted Silver to know he was there. He felt a bit awkward when the redhead chocked back a sob.

With a light chuckle and eyes closed gently. _Golden Smile_ appeared.

With gritted teeth and eyes shut tightly. _Silver Tears_ had fallen.

* * *

**(Headcanon)Trivia:**  
As seen in _Spear Tongue_, Silver refers his insecurities as a spear sword that only hurts people that comes too close to him.

In this fanfic he is seen referring to his strength, coldness and guard as a Mask he wears in front of others.  
EX: _"…" Silver looked down at the ground, trying to find his mask and put it back on._

It is also shown that Silver often lives in two worlds, a world in darkness (which is located in his broken heart) and the reality world where he

shows no emotions (considering since he locks them up in a box)

Gold is shown with the ability to overcome shock/adapt to situations and accept it.

"_Accepting that you've been abandon… is pretty lonely._" Whether he was referring to Giovanni or Blue was not made clear.

The terms 'Golden Smile' and 'Silver Tears' are song lyrics used in Pokemon Johto Journeys Opening 3 "Ok!"

Giovanni is commonly referred to as 'Satan' throughout the series. This was started by a simple conversation between Red and Gold.  
_"This dude is like.. Satan's Spawn or something…"  
"Wrong, the guy IS Satan himself."_


	6. Day Six - This is Home

_Where do I belong? Is there anyone out there that wants me? Is there anyone out there that cares about me?_

"Aaaand…. Surprise!"

Gold grinned at the redhead who winced at the sudden shout. The raven haired male was holding out a key in front of Silver, Ataro was at the table eating some bread. Sneasel was jumping up and down with excitement over the key the Hatcher had in his hands. They were all at the Hatcher's house like always.

Silver blinked with confused, wondering why a key was such a great surprise. "Um.. What is this?"

"It's a key! You use it to open doors!" Gold hop to the table and sat on it, grabbing a piece of bread to munch on too. He held the key in his hands, waiting for Silver to take it.

"No, I know what a key is used for." he took the steel object from Gold's palm. "I just don't see why is it such a great surprise."

Tsk'ing were heard from the Hatcher. "It's your key, meaning! You live here now!"

"Wh-What?!" Silver took a step back from the sudden news. He wasn't sure how he should process this. Gold was basically telling him to move in. The grin on the boy's face was too wide to turn down. Suddenly he found himself in a tight position with no escape route. He hated situations such as these. "I can't… there's no r-"

Gold took another bread and shoved it in Silver's mouth to make him stop talking. "Don't worry about space, we have a room set up for ya, mom doesn't mind at all, so it's alright!" he kept eating his own bread, ignoring the glare he got from his previous action. Silver ripped the bread and eat piece by piece. There was no way for him to refuse.

And deep down he didn't want t refuse. He spent most of his time here, or with Gold. Developing certain emotions he didn't understand just yet. Taking a pout like bite in his bread he gave him with a shrug of his shoulders. Sneasel and Gold cheered. Gold hop off the table and brought Sneasel on top of it so that it was easier to dance in victory. Silver rolled his eyes and headed to the couch to really let this sink in in his mind.

He would be living with Gold and his mother now. This wasn't something to take lightly. He figured the first couple of weeks would be awkward. And just as he figured later that day Gold and him went to get his things from the base. Though before the redhead left the place behind, he could help but say goodbye and feel a bit sadden to leave the base. A part of him had hope his father might return one day, even if it was just for a moment to return his Ursaring. Yet that day never came. "Hey Silver, we got a mission to do today."

The redhead nodded at him and walked out of the base._ I'll stop chasing the past, and head towards the future… I will try to live my life I the best ways I can… the darkness can't pull me back anymore. Not anymore._

* * *

"Mooom, we're home~"

The black haired women with white apron sat on a chair at the dinner table. "Oh welcome home you two."

Silver flustered at the word. He wasn't used to of someone greeting him back like that. It was differently something that would take a long time to get used to of. "Thank you.." he replied softly while taking off his shoes. Gold strolled in the room, look at the center of the table for something to munch on.

"You don't have to be so formal with me you know." the women gave Silver a smile. He felt awkward, not sure how to respond to that without being formal. The Hatcher chuckled and took an bite out of the apple.

"Mooom, you're making him feel awkward."

"Oh! I am, I'm so sorry!" she shot up fro her chair, apologizing to him. This only made the redhead feel even more worse then before. Gold only laughed, obviously picking up on Silver's nervousness. "Oh! That's right, there is a letter for you Silver." she handed him an white envelope, not noticing the panic on both of the boy's faces.

No one knew Silver moved it, it was only the first day as well. Silver thanked her and went up to his room. As he walked he wondered what kind of letter it was and who was it from. Gold had followed and pushed the redhead to his own room, wanting to see what the letter said too. "What are you doing?" Silver stumble a bit from the shove.

"I wanna know what the letter says." his tone was half normal and half serious.

The redhead opened the letter, tearing the top half and taking out the paper. Gold sat on his bed, letting him read the letter first. The was letter was from Giovanni the man who abandon his on. Silver's hands gripped the white paper, widen his eyes and felt the air around him come to a stand still. He silently kept reading. Only understanding a few words here and there. Mainly because his brain was rejecting the letter's presence. "He… he's coming to get me…"

Gold looked at him with shock, he took the letter and read it for himself. It was true, Giovanni clearly says in the letter, he will be coming in a week to pick Silver up. He wasn't sure what to feel, angry that his best friend's father who abandon him and broke him not to long ago was suddenly coming back for him, or sad that Silver might actually want to leave. Happy that Giovanni was finally taking responsibility. He wasn't sure what to feel. If he was sad, that would make him selfish, if he was happy, he would be lying, if he was angry, who knows how Silver would react. "Silver….. Is this.. A good thing?"

"I don't know."

He responded to him just as fast. It made it clear that not even he knew what to feel or react to this. He didn't want to leave, he was happy here, but the man was his Father, he can easily take him away if they brought the government involved. Did his Father want to be with him or just use him. He wasn't sure, he didn't know what to do or how to react. He took a couple steps back. He felt dizzy, the shock was overwhelming. "I…" he turned around and open the door. "I need to be alone for awhile…"

"Yeah.. Okay…" Gold watch the redhead walk away.

For most of the week Silver refused to do anything. He was mainly locked in his room trying to accept what was happening. Trying to make a decision or find a loophole in this. Gold worried for him and dreaded the week that came closer. Finally one the day Giovanni was supposed to come, Gold was waiting for something to happen. He wished Giovanni would leave another letter saying he changed him mind.

_Knock Knock_

It seem though that he didn't. silver heard the knock from his room and came down stairs slowly, Gold had already open the door. With each step Silver took down the steps he felt dizzy and lost. The door was open, Gold gave a glare to the taller man. Giovanni had a stone expression, looking down at the Hatcher. "I'm here for my son."

"You mean the one you abandoned?" Gold didn't bother showing manners to him.

Giovanni made a low growl sound in his throat. Not happy with the snide remark. "My time here is running out. I need to teach him the basics of Team Rocket."

"Wha-… what!? You want him to take over that damned organization!?"

"That was his sole purpose for being born."

_Thud._

Gold looked behind him, he saw Silver slump to the floor, overhearing what Giovanni planned to do. His eyes widen and rarely blinked. "Silver!" Gold ran to the redhead and tried to help him up.

Giovanni made no emotions what so ever. He didn't care his son was not pleased with learning his only reason for existing, he just wanted someone to fill in for him once his time ended. "Come on, say something!"

Silver looked down at the ground, his hair covering his face. Giovanni began to walk inside, Gold growled, glaring, trying to get him to back off. The older man paid no mind and shoved the Hatcher away. "Come now."

He pulled up Silver by his arm. He yelped from the sudden pressure on his shoulder, the man was clearly strong as Graverler. "Hey! Let him go damn you!" Gold got back to his feet and tried to break Giovanni's grip, he only ended up being shoved to the door, the doorknob slamming against his side.

A gasp was heard from Silver, he tried to resist, this is when the Rocket Leader turned around, his grip firm and hard. "Stop being feisty. I'm taking you home where you belong."

He noticed a black car ahead with a Grunt waiting for them. _Where I belong…_

His mind froze at the words. What he had been searching for came to pick him up.

He finally found place where he was wanted and belong in. he finally found it.

So why was it that… he didn't feel happy? Why was he sad to leave and go to the place where he was wanted.

His mind gears started to turn. A memory of him being glomped by Crystal and Gold dashed by. His head was starting to fill up with the many adventures he had with the Dexholders. The many moments he spend with them. Thinking about it now made his heart cringe. Was this sadness? Was he sad that he was leaving all that? He should be happy to go to a place where he belonged. Where he was wanted. So why was it he was sad?

He made a short conclusion, he swiftly looked behind him where Gold was watching the two leave horrified.

_Where I belong…._

His legs stopped moving. His body was planted to the ground. Giovanni looked back at the boy. "What are you doing? Don't you want to go home?"

Silver looked up at him, his face was thinking this thorough. He yanked his arm back to him. His eyes locked with his Father's. "This is home."

His shaky voice sounded like one's of a child. In the face of his Father he felt like one, he hadn't noticed when he said that he missed a word. Giovanni frowned, he was confused to what he meant. Gold's eyes widen, hopeful and shocked. Silver felt like a tiny ant, intimidated by the Mafia Boss. "This is home… I-…" he fidget in place, his hands awkwardly coming together and getting tangled up. "Everyone… Gold…!"

He couldn't form a sentence, though he knew he doesn't, the man wouldn't take him seriously. "This is my home… I belong here.." In his mind, he can see the times he spend with everyone. How recently, he became on better terms with everyone. They accepted him, and he grew attached to them. _I want to stay here… with Gold and Everyone._

With new found confidence, with a reason to speak his mind. He took a couple more steps back. Giovanni looked at him with disapproving eyes. Silver held his head high, he looked at the man straight, momentarily forgetting the emotions of nervousness and fear. Gold saw his back straighten, his hands turn into fist. The only thing in his voice was a cold form tone.

"I am a Pokedex Barrier, I am a Dexholder. I am Knightwalker Silver, The Exchanger. And I… belong here."

Gold was behind the redhead, the strict tone in his voice rivaled the one Giovanni had used. The Rocket Leader raise his head a bit. He nodded and sighed. "Then so be it." Giovanni hovered his hand above Silver. He flinched thinking he was going to get hit.

But instead he was met with a pat. The man turned around, giving a small smile to his son before disappearing. Things didn't go as he planned, he would have to find a different way to end his time here if the Dexholders weren't coming after him. He planned to somewhat kidnap Silver, so that they would put an final end to his chapter, and bring a warm home to his son.

Silver watched the man leave, his legs suddenly became shaky, the fear returned to his mind. His body swayed but was straighten out by Gold as he gave a little shove to knock the redhead out of his gaze. "Welcome back!"

A question mark went over the Exchanger's head. Gold chuckled and grinned childish. "You weren't talking for the week, it's like you weren't here So... Okaeri, Shiruba."

He sighed out, shaking off this event. "Yeah…"

_But I forgot to see… that I had something better then a person with my blood. I had a home. And someone I love. I already had a family. Unlike her… I won't discard them for him. I'll embrace them and stay where I belong, where I am wanted._


	7. Day Seven - During Their Morning Rituals

_When I was young, I had gotten used to of my responsibilities. So it was hard for me to share it._

Gold laid on the bed. Next to him was a sleeping Silver. It was early in the morning, four in the morning in fact. In two hours Silver would get up and get ready, an hour later Silver would force him to wake up and get ready as well. He truly did try to split up the chores around the house. Yet he was like this from a very young age it proved impossible for him to share his chores with Silver now that they were living together.

The redhead had moved in not to long ago, in fact it was about a week ago. Last night Silver had asked how does his house stay so neat and in top condition. Gold sweat dropped and just couldn't bring himself to say it. He made up a lie saying the pokemons cares for the house. His boyfriend easily believed this and it was never brought up again.

It was four in the morning. Gold tried his best to softly leave the bed. He found it unique that Silver had two ways of sleeping. When safe and with someone, he was a heavy sleeper. And there was his normal way of sleeping, an _extremely_ light sleeper. A part of him would be awake and another part would be awake. Making him half conscious and aware. The only reason Silver didn't wake up to the movement he made was because he made sure the redhead took his tea before sleeping.

Gold walked on his tip toes out of the room and walked down the stairs. He started off by pulling out all the Pokemon food and refilling the bowls, containers. He as well turned on the stove and took out ingredients. Once he was done refilling the food, he went to make more pokemon food. This took up thirty minutes. He left the pot to boil and dashed outside. He had to clean the lake in his backyard, fishing out the leaves and cleansing it once again from the pokemons slime. "Gaah…" he grunted out, finishing cleaning the lake.

The Hatcher went back to the kitchen, putting the boiling liquid into pans and placing them into the oven. He set the timer on his stopwatch and put it around his neck. Going back outside, he readied the horse and started from the front to back, watering the plants. As he did so, he whistled in a certain tone. The Pidgeys and Pidgeottoes of the town started to awaken. He quickly sprayed the water around to the trees and grass surrounding his house.

The stop watch beep, making him turn off the hose and head back to the kitchen. Replacing the first batch, with the second batch, starting his stop watch again. By now, his hour was up. He quickly grabbed his skateboard and his sweater, carrying a large bag of letters. For the next following forty five minutes, Gold delivered letters and the newspaper to his neighborhood. Was the redhead aware of Gold's part time job in the morning, no, The Hatcher never told him about his Mail service. As far as Silver is concern, Gold is sleeping next to him at the very moment. Silver was only still asleep due to Gold placing his sweater around him to make him think he was still here.

Once Gold reach his house again, he went straight to the second batch and replaced it with the final one, putting the heat on high. He spent the rest of the fourteen minutes cleaning up the house. Once his time was up, he shut off the stove and went back to his room. Silver was shifting a bit, normally he wakes up at six. Before the redhead opened his eyes, Gold slipped in the bed and tossed the sweat around Silver to the ground and pretended to be asleep. "Nnngh…" Silver sat up from the bed.

"Hey, get up." Silver nudge his boyfriend.

Gold groaned and laid on his stomach. "One more hourr…~"

Silver sighed and got out of the bed, getting his clothes and heading to the shower. It was the same thing for him, wash his hair, get dry, comb his hair, get dressed. He had thirty minutes left. He took his Team outside, spending fourteen minutes on a morning warm-up. This woke up all the other pokemons in Gold's house, around 7:15 he went back to Gold and forced him awake. It was Gold's turn to get ready for the day, which only took about thirty seconds. He would go down stairs and start making breakfast, the only reason Silver wanted the Hatcher awake this early.

"Are you clocked in for Galax?" Gold asked, serving the food for them.

Silver scan his memory to make sure. "No, but you are."

"Damnit." Gold banged his head against the kitchen counter. He got over his little depression and went back to his food.

"Why the damnit?" the redhead slowly started to eat his small breakfast.

Gold groaned and handed Ataro some bread. "I avoided paper works long enough. Daaamniiiit, I don't want to have to sit and write all daaaayy."

"Well it's your own fault for leaving it all for the last minute." Silver silently nibbled on his bread.

"Oh why thank you, most supportive boyfriend of the year." the Exchanger only squinted his eyes at Gold's sarcasm.

When the two were finish, Silver put his plate away and got his team ready to head to the Gym. Gold was still sitting, heavily thinking about something. "Hey Silver, what do you think of me working in Goldenrod?"

Silver looked back at him, his expression demanding more explanation. "Or well.. At least near Goldenrod."

"Why?"

There wasn't a valid reason to give. "Um well.. To learn new things…?"

"You just want to get out of paper work."

"Well that too."

Silver rolled his eyes and opened the door. Gold grabbed the keys and followed. "If you want to then go ahead, there's nothing stopping you."

Gold huffed his cheeks and wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist, making him flinched to the contact. "But if I got a jooobb, then there will be less time for the hot sexy smutt-"

"Then that's a GOOD thing!" Gold laughed once Silver broke free and stormed off to Viridian. Their morning was somewhat lively, it was always filled with the pokemons hurrying preparing themselves for any danger later that day. They all had their own routine to do and stickled to. A well balanced morning that always had something randomly tossed in.


	8. Day Eight - Cuddling Somewhere

_Even if I was carrying a life threatening contagious disease, he still would hold me._

"Hmm…mmrrrmm..~" the pure blood redhead male tried to contain his moaning in his voice. The Hatcher was sliding his hands up rather ghostly, making him shiver to his touch, Gold smirked as he felt the redhead start to wither. "_Haah~_"

Gold locked lips once more, Silver was pushed softly against the wall, getting drunk on the lustful spell. The redhead felt his cheeks grew hot. He felt his willpower shrinking, only wanting one thing and that thing was in front of him, suckling gently on his neck. "_Nr.. Naagghh..~ G-Gold..~"_

He kept breaking the kiss, trying to breath for some air. Silver almost hated how much his body wanted Gold. The Hatcher licked his neck up to his ear, earning him a another moan. Silver run his fingers against Gold's hair, gripping a few locks as he felt his member harden from their little make out session. It was so early in the morning too. Gold slide his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth. Resting his forehead against Silver's as he invaded his mouth.

It was odd at just how _hot_ Silver's face was. He knew the boy was often embarrassed when they did intimate things such as this, however he can practically _feel_ the heat coming off of his face. "Hot…" he murmured, still suckling on Silver's bottom lip.

"W-what?" the redhead was out of breath, his left leg slowly wrapping around the Hatcher. "You're hot…" Gold replied, his hands traveling down to Silver's waist.

The Exchanger gripped Gold's shoulders and tried to muster up a frown. "T-This isn't the t-time for teasing Gold!"

Finally the Hatcher was able to suppress his lust. "No, I'm not teasing." he backed away from his boyfriend, putting a hand on Silver's forehead, when he felt him being hotter then he should have been, he grabbed his arm and swiftly rolling up the sleeves. He gasp when he saw red itchy bumps all over Silver's arm. "Oh God! Poxes!"

Silver was taken back by the sudden rash he gotten. Gold had quickly backed up a few feets. "NO NO NO SO NOT GET NEAR!"

* * *

"I hate you."

"And I love you too."

Silver glared at the Hatcher. He was suck laying in bed with a damp towel on his forehead. He was sitting up a bit with pillows on his back. Wearing loose clothing and short sleeves which was very uncomfortable to him.

Earlier that morning while Gold and him were in an intense make out session, Gold noticed his temperature was higher then normal. After confirming that his redhead lover did not just have the fever but Chicken Pox as well. Now here Silver was, forced to be bedridden and well among other thing.

"Take these off."

"Can't. you'll scratch."

"**Gold.**"

"Yes~?"

Silver glared at the Hatcher. He raised up his hands that had white cotton bandages wrapped around. "I have MITTENS FOR HANDS!"

The Hatcher laughed out at his reaction. Enjoying the sight. He grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V for him so he wouldn't get bored. "It's so that you won't scratch~" Gold pecked his forehead and ruffled up his already messy hair. "Now, I have to go for a bit~"

"What? Are you kidding me?" Siler looked at the older male, obviously not amused with that. He waved his hand-mittens at his face. "Hello, I'm incapable of using my hands-is that really the smartest choice?" Gold chuckled and shrugged at him.

"You'll manage." turning around to head out the bedroom, ignoring Silver's 'Hey!' shout at him he went to find the Ultimate's downstairs. Once he saw them talking to each other out in the backyard, Gold took out the handcuffs in his pocket. "Hey, if he starts scratching, restrain him."

Feraligatr looked at the teen as if he was growing roots. Explotaro only snickered and took the handcuffs, knowing the _real_ purpose for the metal restrains. The two of them watch Gold leave. Once the door was closed they dashed up along with Sneasel and Ataro to the bedroom. They found the redhead subconsciously rubbing his stomach harshly.

The big jaw pokemon gasp and lightly hit Silver's back hand. The redhead stopped his rubbing, he looked up at the Ultimate, his face shocked at it's actions. Silver gave him an odd look for a good four seconds, his stare was still locked on Feraligatr when he started to rub his arm violently. At this the jaw pokemon frowned and hit his Master's hand again. Silver did a short double take, looking at him surprised. "I am the trainer here."

Feraligatr placed his large hands on his hips, glaring at his Master. The Exchanger groaned coming to terms they were under Gold's orders now. The itching only seem to have gotten worse. He groaned and turn to his side, groaning in his pillow.

* * *

"I wonder how's Silv's doing." Gold opened the door to his home. Taking off his shoes at the step of the door like he always did. He walked up the stairs, noting down the silence, once he reached his room he found Silver gripping the pillows around the bed, his hair was even messier and the mittens on him were loose. "Really Silver?"

Gold chuckled once he spotted the handcuffs at his right wrist and connected to the head board. Now if only he didn't have the Chicken Pox, Gold would _totally_ take advantage of the situation. "I hate you, I hate this itchy bumps, I hate this day, I hate these stupid handcuffs." he kept mumbling in the pillow.

The raven haired male rolled him over to his side and laid down on the bed. "What are you doing?" Silver asked, surprised he was getting this close to him considering the way he reacted this morning.

"Well, it itches right?" Silver nodded. Gold smirked and made the redhead lay on his side. Gold then got his sleeves and gently rubbed Silver's arms. Silver shifted a bit with his touch, he felt Gold put his leg around his own and rub gently up and down. "_Hmmrrmm…~"_ the redhead gave into him quickly, feeling his urge to scratch vanish in the air.

Silver hummed to himself with delight, the soft rubbing Gold gave him was making him feel much better. He now noticed the handcuffs off him and his mittens falling off. Gold had snuggled his face closer. "Aren't you disgusted by me?" Silver asked, remembering how he reacted this morning.

"Naah, you make having the pox look cute~"

"Oh shut up."

"Ahaha~~ will do." Gold chuckled and continued rubbing him, a safer way then scratching. From the door way, Feraligatr and Explotaro stood watching the two cuddle on the bed. ["Wow.. Your training can make Scratching look sexy."] the big jaw Ultimate commented.

Explotaro only scoffed at him. ["He's Gold, he can make anything look sexy."]

Feraligatr nodded to himself. ["Well, yeah that's true~"]


	9. Day Nine - Making Out

_Everyone couple needs their fun don't they? Ahaha… only our tends to get intimate rather quickly… and it's never just mindless either._

Silver stared at Gold who was sitting on the couch, brushing Ataro's hair. He just woken up from a short nap he didn't realize he was in. he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. It was an empty feeling he got whenever he woke up like this. Waking up alone in a bed gave him this unwanted feeling in his stomach. Gold hadn't noticed the redhead behind, standing still just staring at his back. Silver wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to get rid of this feeling, he thought he can by looking at his boyfriend yet.

The feeling of loneliness remained. Silver brought his shaky hands to his stomach. He felt so empty. He hated this void in his body. He slowly walked up to Gold from behind. He hated feeling like this. "Gold?" the Hatcher looked directly up, before he can greet Silver from his nap the teen quickly brought his lips towards the Hatcher's lips. "Hmm!"

Gold was taken back by his boyfriend's actions, it wasn't often the redhead made first moves. Even while kissing the one person he loves and loves him back equally, he still felt hallow. The redhead had another idea, he moved his lips to Gold's ear left ear. Making the Hatcher inhale sharply and overly relax. Silver nibbled gently on Gold's ear, panting, purposely making his hot shaggy breath blow against his ear. "_O-oohhhaa…"_

It was one of Gold's main weak points. He flicker his tongue over his ear, drawing a low groan from Gold. The Hatcher started to shift his lower half, falling under the lustful spell. Silver then left him and walked around the couch. "S-Silver what are you…?"

Silver straddle his lap, feeling his cheeks flush a bit at the position. Gold was taken back and continued to watch, his head resting against the couch. The silent redhead went back to his nibbling, giving his other ear a treat. Gold was powerless for the moment. After a while of the redhead feasting on his ears, Gold moved his lips to Silver's, locking them and slipping his eager tongue in. silver shut his eyes, feeling himself losing control quickly. Gold wetting their lips, groaning to the touch of him and his hardening member. Once Gold suckled on Silver's tongue, a special move he did with a twist to get the redhead under his power, Silver moan inside their mouths, letting his weakening legs give up, making him roughly sit on Gold's lap. "_Mmmm…. Haahh~"_

Silver pulled up for air. Gold found the situation odd, he felt something was different, missing. Silver started to break out a make-out session, still feeling empty inside. The Hatcher lost himself with the lust, playing Silver's game. Their tongues pushed each other back, trying not to let the other win. Gold's hands ghost ran up the redhead's small figure, enjoying how smooth his skin was. The contact made Silver break the kiss and shiver, his eyes fluttering from losing his edge. He hated the fact he was so sensitive all over his body. He knew it was only a matter of times those sly fingers would make it to his chest. "Mm, G-Gold…"

He felt himself harden, getting eager for the Hatcher's touches. He continued the kiss, only this time losing dominance fast. Gold suckled on his tongue, making Silver whimper at the jolting pleasure spreading through his body. "Mmm..~ " his temperature rose. Silver can feel his face heating up along with his insides. He suddenly felt hot in his jacket. Silver desperately wanted to buck his hips against Gold's lap, his lack of self control was getting the better of him. "S-Silver…"

A tiny whimper was detected in the soft murmur. Silver can tell Gold wanted this just as much as he did. Silver placed his arms around Gold's neck, bringing him down, laying on his back against the couch. Gold went ahead and move his hands up to the redhead's chest. He felt Silver squirm underneath him, panting from his touches. Silver played his game and brought his arms around Gold's neck, trying to in everyway relax the Hatcher's body. Gold felt Silver's eager kisses getting more aggressive, more needy. This was the last straw for him. _I can't do this…_

Gold pulled back, sitting on his knees and putting his hand on Silver's chest to make him stay down. "Silver… what's wrong?"

Silver widen his eyes, the sudden question took him off guard. "W-what..?"

"Your kisses…" Gold stared at him, the rare serious expression painted all over his face. "They're different. Not… kind… more rather of a… bitter…"

_He can tell the difference… in my kisses..?_

The question wasn't just the fact Gold was able to tell them apart, but the fact that kissing felt different in the first place is was confused him. He always assumed all kissing felt the same. "I-I'm fine.."

Gold shook his head, not believing his words. He moved Silver towards the right side of the couch, laying down next to him on the right where he might fall if he turned the wrong way. Silver felt his cheeks heat up from the closeness. Only this time he felt more embarrassed them before. "Come on Silv, just tell me. What's wrong? You okay?"

A pang of guilt hit Silver in the gut. He can practically feel the concern dripping off of Gold's tone. At this he felt the loneliness increase. Subconsciously he wrapped his own hands around his arms. Bring his legs just a tad closer to him. The vulnerable Silver made Gold feel the need to hold him tightly. "Nothing's wrong…"

This made the Hatcher frown, he gently wrapped his arms around his redhead. Bring him close and stroking his hair. He didn't have to ask again, the action made Silver the void in his heart slowly fade away. "Was it a nightmare?" Silver shook his head against Gold's chest. Mumbling a 'no'. "Did you get scared or something?"

Silver thought for a moment. Now they he recalled, he was panicked to find himself alone in the bed. "… I woke up… you weren't there.." Gold looked up with a slight realization. "I don't know… I…"

Gold's grip tighten. He buried his face in Silver's hair, not wanting him to continue in that broken voice. Silver felt selfish for burdening his boyfriend like this. He shouldn't feel alone just because he wasn't there when he woke up. "It's cute."

At this, Silver separated from his boyfriend to look at his face. "What?"

"Well~" Gold grinned at him. "When a kid wakes up alone and their parent isn't there, they freak out and cry. It's cute that you're still a kid that way~"

_Shove_

_Thud_

"Ow!" the raven haired teen rubbed his head after the fall. He found Silver huffing his cheeks with a frown on his face. "That baby face." Gold chuckled and gave Silver's cheek a pinch. This made Silver complain and tried to push Gold to the ground again. Though this time, Gold was safely back laying down on the couch and wrapping his arms around his redhead again. "Sorry, I won't leave you alone again."

Silver felt his cheeks burning once more. Gold was inhaling in Silver's hair scent. Going back to his stroking. The emptiness in his heart vanished, he felt safe and wanted in these arms around him. He shifted in the embrace, feeling Gold still hard in his lower region. _… I'm being selfish.. He's done a lot… the least I could do…_

The Exchanger took a deep breath. He quickly got on top of Gold. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up. It's just… a little thank you."

"Oh?" Gold was still concern deep inside. "You know, we should if you're not feeling we-"

Silver stopped him from continuing his sentence. "I.. I _want this_… too.."

The Hatcher looked down at Silver's waist, noticing he was still semi hard just like himself. He licked his lips and smirked at the redhead. "Then let's continue shall we~"

* * *

Thanks to all those who follows this challenge, recently alot of people had gotten uninterested so, thanks to those who stayed loyal ^^~

Hope you like it or something~

EDIT: A friend pointed out that the paragraphs got jumbled but it' fixed now XD


	10. Day Ten - Eating Ice Cream

_Silver, just like everyone else has that one food that cannot get enough of._

"Uump."

Gold yawned as he entered the bedroom with the Starters. Ataro quickly rolled on the bed as Sneasel smelt something in the air. Gold saw the redhead sitting against the headboard reading a book. "Don't you ever get sleepy while reading?" he asked while taking off his shirt in attempt to change into his sleepwear.

Silver's eyes stayed at glued to the book. "Don't you ever get bored pestering me?"

"Pft, hell no. It's fun." Gold smirked at the redhead who rolled his eyes and looked up.

He looked over to the nightstand to grab something. "Well reading is fun for me… and the only thing I'm not banned in."

Being dressed in his sleep wear, Gold crawled into the bed, laying down next to the redhead. "How can you read this though? There are no pictures." as he said this, he took the book away, flipping through it.

Silver didn't bother answering, he had a candy in his hand and unwrapped it. At this the Hatcher sweat dropped. _He found the box…_

About a month ago, as a joke, Gold imported chocolates from another country. To his surprise the redhead actually liked the candy. Then 'like' became 'obsessed' to the point where Gold was forced to hide the chocolates away from Silver before making him sick. Silver wasn't very found of his limitations with the candy. If he would to see the candy somewhere, he would give in to the urge of eating it. _Without a mini second to waste_.

Sneasel tugged on his Master's shirt, asking for a chocolate to eat. Silver handed one to his starter, along with Ataro for fairness. When he noticed Gold staring at him, he offered a Bon-Bon chocolate. Gold only shook his head, and looked towards the T.V. He found it cute that Silver had an obsessed, even it it can cause heart problems. Sometimes he hated the fact Crystal was right _about every. Single. Thing._

"Ummp." Gold glanced over to Silver, who was eating yet another one while going back to his reading. He sighed and took the box away from his side. "Oi! What are you doing?" Gold completely ignored him, putting the box of chocolate in his drawer.

"You're eating this too much."

Silver wanted to counter back, but the many wrappers around him told him not to. "Fine…" Silver went back reading, obviously not so secretly depressed. Gold groaned to himself, the sulking aura around him was extremely hard for the Hatcher to ignore. After a couple more minutes, the sulking only spread. "Arceus.."

Gold went to get another Bon-Bon chocolate, unwrapping it slowly. Silver looked at him, slightly pissed he dared ate one in front of him. Though to his surprise, Gold smirked at him and bite half. "If you want it, give me a kiss~"

"Wow, that's a new low."

"A low you're willing to take no?"

Silver looked to the side, not wanting to admit it. He made a note to give Gold payback for this stunt. Gold was right as Silver took a bite out of the other side resulting the two to kiss.

* * *

Thanks for those who follows this~~~ the bon-bon is an inside joke XD

Ok, as you can see, I screwed up in this drabble cause… LOL I keep saying 'Sneasel' when Gold and Silver are like passed seventeen years OTL


	11. Day Eleven - In Formal Wear

_Sometimes we go too far just to make sure that we can stay together. Too far in our case means embarrassing ourselves silly._

"Silver! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry it up!" Gold rolled his eyes as he called out for his boyfriend. He pace around the room, anxious to head over to, Goldenrod City. He was wearing his causal clothing, just not his hat. His goggles however was around his neck, hanging loose. He knew his mother didn't like it when he confined his hair under his cap. She liked it loose, she said it gives him more a mature look. He wanted to look as decent as possible for his mother.

Ever since she moved out with her friend Mimi who also happens to be Crystal's crazy mother. Gold kept the house in top condition, living with Silver and Crystal. They were all roommates in his house. Though Crystal was working, especially on this day. She knew Gold's mother was coming back to town after her trip to Hoenn. And she knew Gold would make her go see her, which is why she left her welcoming gift with Silver, and disappeared before he had the chance to even tell her.

Silver however, wasn't as lucky as her. Gold wanted to announce their relationship to his mother. Silver on the other hand knew they should make it public, this only gave him a box full of nerves. A part of him, his paranoid side believed that Gold's mother wouldn't bless their relationship. Considering Gold loves his mother possibly more then him, he didn't want to find out what happens if she told them to break up. So here he was in front of a mirror putting on his tie. Yes, the redhead was wearing a suit.

Black pants, white button long sleeve shirt. A nice black jacket, all formal designed. And black sway shoes. The entire outfit was so out of character, Silver himself didn't recognize who was the redhead in front of him. "Arceus… I hope this works…"

"Silver! Come on!" he knew The Hatcher was eager to see his mother again. However he wanted to avoid her as much as possible. He reluctantly went down stairs where Gold waited. He prepared himself for some teasing about his outfit. "Finally! Now le-oh my God, what is that?" Gold gave his boyfriend a very odd yet slightly amused deep down look.

The redhead inhaled, expecting something like this. "It's.. a suit."

"Suit?" Gold repeated, making certainf aces at him. As if he didn't quite understand.

Silver semi rolled his eyes to the side. "Yes Gold, a suit. Something you don't own." Silver began to walk to the door.

Gold scoffed at his comeback and stopped at him at the door. He looked at the redhead closely, inspecting his outfit giving him faces of amusement and confusion. "Uhh Silver, when I said change your style a bit." he was making hand gestures, not exactly knowing how to put his sentence in the less insulting way possible. "I meant… I don't know, wear brighter colors maybe?"

The redhead glared at Gold. For many reasons. "Look just, let's get this over with okay?"

The Hatcher blocked Silver from reaching the door. "Whoa whoa hey! You should be comfortable in what you wear… and that's.. anything _but_ casual."

"It doesn't matter, we're late." for the third time that minute, Silver reached for the door to head out. Gold exhaled loudly and followed after his odd thumb boyfriend. It took stares, a train ride, bickering over their location and a couple insults given from Silver's side to finally reached the no not restaurant. Fast food place.

Which only made Silver stick out worse.

"Gold!" the two were sitting in a booth together, waiting for the Hatcher's mother to arrive for lunch. When she came through the doors, wearing a long skirt to her ankles, a tank top and a headband with her curly hair loose. Silver noted down Gold got his spiky hair from his father. She looked comet ply different from the women that used to greet him when he got home. And yes he was comfortable enough to call it _his home_ now. The women in front of him looked more average, hard to tell if she had a sixteen year old son creating chaos. "Oh you've grown so much! I missed you!"

Gold jumped out of the booth to give his mother a giant embrace. In fact he made her gasp out for air. "MOOM!"

"Oh!" she felt like someone had tackled her. Her arms that were in the air from the sudden attack hug made their way slowly to Gold's back. She smiled and tried to ignore her ribs being crushed. She haven't felt this kind of hug in years. "Oh wow, you've grown in height but obviously not in heart!" his mother laughed and at the display, her hands went up to his head, embracing him closely.

He was clearly just as tall as her, however he was bending slightly, his face being buried at her stomach. Seeing the two made Silver feel awkward about his presence. And he was just now aware of the fact that he was in a _suit._ Meeting Gold's carefree mother in a _suit._ The urge to bang his head was suppressed greatly. _What was I thinking…?_

The two of them pulled away from each other. "Mom! You remember Silver right?" He lead her to her seat across from Silver. He then took his own next to his boyfriend, smiling like a child, ignoring or not sensing Silver's discomfort.

"Oh! Of course I do!" she smiled at the name. however her smile became an awkward one once she saw the redhead who so much as wore nothing but baggy clothing was now wearing a suit. A _suit._ She reached out her hand to shake his. "Hi there Silver. It's nice to see you again…!"

Gold was oblivious to the awkward tension around the too. Silver could obviously feel the force smile in her tone. When the three of them order, though Silver just wanted something to drink and get the hell out of there. Gold and his mother Yasmine talked about various things. One of them being about the house, and his status at the Dexholders. The Hatcher knew that his redhead didn't want to talk to his mother and focused her attention to him. Though this backfired as Silver now feels forgotten and extremely awkward.

After what seems to be days, a good hour passed until Yasmine finally spoke the question on her mind since her arrival. "So.. Um.. Silver dear."

It was odd to hear her say 'dear' at the end of his name. "Yes ma'am?"

And it was odd for her to hear him call her ma'am. "Can I just ask…."

_No. Please by all means NO._

"Why are you wearing a suit?"

_You just couldn't leave normalcy alone._

Silver held his mask in place. Keeping the same curious look. His eyes however turned to Gold for help. When he saw his boyfriend chuckle, he knew he wouldn't be getting that help. Same way as he just decided not to give Gold that _permission_ tonight. "Um.. Well."

The Exchanger inhaled and tried to calm down. Gold decided to butt in before he can answer. "You do know you just made him feel nervous right?"

Yasmine gasp a bit with realization. "Oh! I'm sorry, you don't have to be nervous!" she gave an apologetic smile.

"And now he's even more nervous cause he doesn't know how to act not nervous." Gold smirked amused with this situation..

Silver turned his head a bit psychotic towards his boyfriend. Considering if he can get away with stabbing him in the eye with a fork in front of his own mother. "Oh! Uhh well umm.." Gold's mother was lost at what to do now. She didn't want Silver to feel out of place around her.

"Now you're nervous and worried," Gold continued, smiling deviously to himself. "And he wants to stab me in the eye with that fork." he grinned and pointed to the fork near Silver's fingers.

This mad the redhead kick Gold in the shin. Hard. "Ow!" Gold winced at the kick and chuckled out. He decided to put the icing on the cake. "He's just wants to win you over by wearing a suit because he wants you to accept the fact that we're dating and have regular sexual intercourse more then three times a day."

No regret. No shame. Total confidence. Shocked boyfriend. And a surprised mother.

Gold knew the redhead wouldn't dare hurt him in front of his mother. Silver just widen his eyes, swifting his head towards his boyfriend in complete horror. Yasmine had her eyes going wide with the sudden bomb dropped on her. "Refills anyone?" Gold smiled as innocently and childishly as possible.

* * *

_SLAM!_

Crystal didn't flinched to the door slamming. She kept reading her book calmly. "Oh hey guys, how'd in go?" the twin tails didn't look up from her book. However once she heard someone storming off up the stairs she got a little worried making her turn. "Guy-uhohohoh oh my God."

The Capturer's little chuckled turn in her laughter. "What happened to you?!" she was obviously amused with the beaten up Gold, standing annoyed at the girl's laughter. She caught a glimpse at the blushing redhead, eased that it wasn't a real fight.

Gold sighed out and put his hands on the couch, supporting himself. "Well… it's a long story…"

The way Crystal quickly put her book down along with her reading glasses and sat in a position that was facing im clearly showed she was ready to listen. With another sigh, he filled in her in on what happened that afternoon.

* * *

"So… you've been dating…" Yasmine shook her head, taking all this in once Gold returned with more drinks for them. "And.. apparently been having sexual intercourse."

_Kill me now._ Silver was looking out the window, trying to block the two out. Which failed horribly.

Gold nodded. "Ya know, most moms would never use the words sex in front of their kid." in a jokily way Gold question his mother's parenting skills.

Yasmine only scoffed and waved her hand at him. "Oh please, you knew all about sex since you were eight."

Silver brought his daze into focus. "Ahaha! True." Silver then widen his eyes even more and turned his head like gears towards his somewhat proud boyfriend.

_Yeah, that's not a good thing Gold!_

The Hatcher gasp, looking as if he remembered something. "Oh! And thanks for all those toys and tips!" he grinned at his mother. Silver's eyes strained as he widen them even more.

"OH! Oh course dear! Though I thought it would be a girl on the receiving in, but as long as you're having fun it's a-okay!" Yasmine smiled back at her son, no trace of shame or regret in a single sight.

_Oh Arceus! This is how he got them!? No wonder he became a world class rapist! What kind of mother are you?!_

Silver panicked in his mind. Question the sanity of both of them, then wondering just what the hell did he get himself into this time. They kept smiling and moved the topic to more -sadly- embarrassing things for Silver. Such as how many times they did it. _How_ they did it. _When_ they did it. And anything related to them doing it. At some point Silver really did bang his head, and yet they didn't care at all.

A part of him just _knew_ they were doing this just to solely tease him. Soon after, the three of them got out of the food place and went to the mall to walk around and talk more. Though it was more of gold and his mother talking and laughing as he just walked a bit more distance from them, sulking about his situation alone. Yasmine noticed Silver's loneliness and discomfort to his outfit. "Hm.. Silver, aren't you hot in that suit?"

"What?"

"WHAT?"

Silver was taken back to Gold's sudden reaction. As if he was acting like an echo that only got louder. Yasmine lightly hit Gold's stomach and rolled her eyes at him. "Not in that way, I meant awkward in that suit."

"Oh…" Silver shook his head, obviously lying though for her sake. However she saw right though it and smiled at him. Hooking her arm with his she started to drag him to a store. "Oh come on, I'll buy her something to wear that's more comfortable!"

Silver widen his eyes at this. He didn't like it when others spent money for him, epically not the mother of his boyfriend he wasn't exactly comfortable being around with. "N-No! that's not necessary!"

"Oh come on! I insist on it Silver!" her giggling made her look younger then she really is. Without listening to his will, she shoved Silver into a fitting room and told Gold to make sure he didn't escape as she went to find a new change of clothes for the redhead.

When she came back and told Silver to change, of course he refused in which made her strip the redhead herself and change his clothes without any shame in her mind. Gold widen his eyes to the sight of Silver and was secretly happy his mother gave him something else to wear. Silver now stood with black normal pants, with normal black shoes. A long collar sleeve black shirt with cuffs at his wrist. To top it off he wore a red tie around his neck so that it wasn't all black. It was somewhat formal yet casual, and defiantly a style Silver can pull off.

Yasmine smiled at how Silver looked much more comfortable and embarrassed them before. She can finally see how he _really_ looked like. "My, I'm beginning to see the attraction~" she made a fluttery hand gesture, smiling at the redhead.

Gold quickly disapproved to what she said. "Mom!"

_Right, when you're mother starts flirting with me is when you __**finally**__ set your foot down._

His mother laughed and quickly backed off. The day surprisingly went very well right after that. At some point Gold was the one who started to sulk at how Silver somehow took the spotlight and talked with the women more calmly. She was completely fine with them two being together as a couple. In fact she was pleased to know Crystal wasn't the one who grabbed a hold of her son's heart. Which for the first time made Silver realize of how much she disapproved of the Capturer.

There was a moment where Yasmine offered Silver to help her play a prank on Gold. Of course he agreed and the laughs continued until the night where they had to return home. "How long are you in town for?"

"Hmm about for two weeks give or take." Gold's mother smiled back at them two. They were in the middle of a sidewalk where they were forced to part ways.

Gold didn't want to leave just yet. His pout made it clear that he wasn't happy about this. "Where are you going to be saying at?"

"A friend's house, don't worry Gold~"

"Hhhrrmmmm…" Gold had his arms crossed, still not pleased. "A friend friend, or a sex friend?" he was frowning with a pout on his face, making his cheeks budged out.

His mother was taken back at his comment. "A friend's of course!" Silver looked at the brick wall, it look so _so_ welcoming to bang his head on it. Finally after some talking, Silver wasn't really sure about what, the two of them seemed to be saying goodbyes. _Finall-_

Though the redhead was roughly pulled to a kiss. Silver tried to push Gold away from him, he wasn't not fond of public display of any kind. Heck he couldn't even willingly hold his hand in private. Gold's hands went to the redhead's waist, slowly rising up to his side making the younger shiver. He whimpered in the kiss, trying to get away still. His fighting decreased once Gold slip his tongue in, trying to make his boyfriend fall in the kiss. With his lack of will power, once the skilled Hatcher flickered his tongue over, he earned himself two things.

A moan from the redhead, then a shove one the same redhead heard himself make that noise.

Gold grinned at his mother who was a witness. "See! Told ya he sounded cu-"

Silver's claw yanked Gold's goggles that was around his neck, down. Choking him in the process and was now dragging the raven haired male towards the train station. "Waahaah!"

"Oh!" Yasmine chuckled at the scene. She saw the highly embarrassed redhead pissed as well knowing her son would have to pay for the stunt he pulled. Though it wasn't like she was on Gold's side for this, she mentally gave Silver punish to punish her son for her. "They're so cute~" she laughed out, before walking into the home she was temporarily staying at.

* * *

"You did _what_ in public!?" Crystal had mixed feelings about the story. She wasn't sure whether to be pissed, amused, shocked or surprised that Gold was still in one piece. "Jeez Gold! Silver doesn't even let you so much as peck him on the cheek with only I'M around!"

She laughed out, getting her amused emotions out of the way before lecturing him for the stunt he pulled. Gold sighed and bobbed his head, agreeing to what she said and still annoyed. "I know I know!" he scratched his head roughly, making his hair even more messier. "I guess I should apologize huh?"

"Uhh ya think?" Crystal's sarcasm kicked in. she gave him a slight threatening smile.

Gold exhaled once again and cracked his neck from the soreness growing. "Yeah, alright alright."

Crystal watched Gold go up the stairs. She laid back on the couch and grabbed her book again. "A suit huh? Would have been nice to see that." she muslin thought talked to herself. Giggling at the thought of Silver in a suit, seeing how he disliked them. She wondered where he even got one to wear. It was hard to believe he had one saved somewhere.

_Knock knock._

"Hey Silv?" Gold slowly opened the door to their bedroom. His redhead was at the side at the bed, most likely still sulking over what happened a couple of minutes ago. He sat down next to Silver, knowing he really went too far once the redhead turn his head away from him. "Okay.. I'm sorry for what I did before Silver."

The Exchanger only got up, reaching out for his nightwear. "Whatever."

Gold pouted a bit stricter this time. "Come on!"

"I said whatever, doesn't matter."

Gold scoffed at this and got up, getting behind his boyfriend. "Of course it matters. Otherwise you wouldn't be mad right now."

The annoyed look Silver shot him was enough for Gold to get the message he didn't want to talk about it. Being the stubborn Hatcher he was, he kept pestering his redhead about it. "Gold, just drop it."

"No way, not until you can," Gold lowered his head to try and make eye contact. "look at me."

Giving in. Silver looked at him, annoyed yet just a hint of hurt. Gold knew exactly why he was so mad. He just wanted to make up for it. Silver wasn't the type to display any affection or let him show any hint of affection in front of others or n public. The fact Gold purposely tried to draw some sort of noise out of him before was exactly why he was so pissed right now. "What."

"Bon-bon?" Gold grinned at him, with the simple word Silver understood the trade completely. Carefully weighting his options for a good second Silver shot a glare. "Let me be mad for ten more minutes."

"Done and deal!" Gold smirked, knowing the redhead would go under almost any low for his favorite candy. Skipping happily down the stairs where Crystal was still reading. Gold sat down at the other side to watch some T.V. as Silver prepared himself for the night. The silence between the two carried on. Carefully counting the time in her head she smirked to herself. "You used bon-bon didn't you?"

Gold sweat dropped at her question. Already being busted. "Uhh.. You don't know."

Getting her answer she chuckled a bit. "Of course I don't~"

* * *

**30 Days OTP Challenge Preciousmetalshipping style**

So this theme was oringinally suppossed to be skipped LOL but sudden forced inspiration striked and I didn't want to miss the chance XD

Basically, Silver has to spend the day with Gold and his mother and he has to tell her about them dating so he wears a sult for half the fanfic to try and win her over lol. Crystal makes another apperance! Yay!

They're living together! Yay!

Silver's stil obssed with bon-bon! Yay!/SHOTDEAD

So yes, I have no regrets for this, spent 3 hours writing with distractions and it's long yay! and hopefully it can play it's role right and entertain you for a bit! Or something I don't know.

Wll then, if you guys wanted you can leave a comment saying which pokespe character you would like to see next in the OTP challenge. And I'm so sorry for skipping out on 5 days XD I'll try to catch up ;^;!  
I'm behind on everything, putting your life on hold only works if you can freeze time. Otherwise the world moves without you and ya gotta run with all the energy you have left just to keep up with survival. And now~~~ thanks for reading :3


End file.
